


By The Sea, You and Me

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3724600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war, Minerva and Poppy take a tropical holiday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	By The Sea, You and Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was my contribution to the Live Journal community HP Goldenage's Salt and Pepper Fest. It's colored pencil on watercolor paper. Done for the prompt: A seaside holiday after the war.
> 
> After so many Scottish winters, I figured once the ladies got the chance to go on holiday, someplace warm and tropical would be very appealing. :D

[](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/shadowycat/media/By%20the%20sea%20you%20and%20me_zpsflokd6qs.jpg.html)


End file.
